


只有你不存在的世界

by Rmashhhh



Category: youtuber, 小光光光, 柏慎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmashhhh/pseuds/Rmashhhh
Summary: 狗血失憶梗，希望被柏慎記得的小光和希望小光忘記他的柏慎，最後兩人也的確達成了自己的心願。短打，只是記一個腦洞，請不要上升真人，紙片人設定不只是失憶梗很狗血，劇情也很狗血，俺不是文手，只是寫著玩的，不要對我的文筆抱有期待態度喜歡上小光卻深知自己配不上他的柏慎和一直都暗戀柏慎的忠犬光，兩人都不對彼此展開心扉，造就了許多誤會導致兩人相忘的故事。（是魔法吧？）我覺得病嬌這個屬性已經刻進我對小光的印象了。。。。所以多多少少肯定會有點病病的，當然也有可能看不出來前半段是柏慎第一視角 後半段是小光第一視角
Relationships: 光慎, 小光/柏慎





	只有你不存在的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血失憶梗，希望被柏慎記得的小光和希望小光忘記他的柏慎，最後兩人也的確達成了自己的心願。  
> 短打，只是記一個腦洞，請不要上升真人，紙片人設定
> 
> 不只是失憶梗很狗血，劇情也很狗血，俺不是文手，只是寫著玩的，不要對我的文筆抱有期待態度  
> 喜歡上小光卻深知自己配不上他的柏慎和一直都暗戀柏慎的忠犬光，兩人都不對彼此展開心扉，造就了許多誤會導致兩人相忘的故事。（是魔法吧？）  
> 我覺得病嬌這個屬性已經刻進我對小光的印象了。。。。所以多多少少肯定會有點病病的，當然也有可能看不出來  
> 前半段是柏慎第一視角 後半段是小光第一視角

“解開了的這條線低聲細語道  
你啊，乾脆，乾脆就這麼消失吧  
若就這樣 再也不會改變  
那應該 一定是 一定是什麼容易淡忘的事情”

【無論怎麼樣也好，也想讓你看看我。】

哪怕是再來一次，也再也不想遇見他，也再也不想站在那個門口幫他撿東西了。  
哪怕是就這樣消失在他的世界，或者是小光消失在他的世界也好，至少不能遇見他，至少要把他忘記，至少要讓他，或者是自己消失。  
哪怕對他心動的那一個瞬間承諾過，要追到他，要一直喜歡他。  
就算如此對於我來說小光還是那個完美的人，那個無論對誰脾氣都很好，雖然會經常做錯事但一定能改正，在陽光下都比不過那熠熠生輝的笑容的傢伙。  
好溫柔啊，哪怕是就在這個夢裡一覺不醒也好。  
可惜我不應該是那個人，我不應該成為那個讓他記在日記本裡的過往，對於他來說我又是什麼呢，也許是那個幫他撿過蝴蝶結的一個普通學長，一個平常到不能再平常的人罷了，在那之後我們甚至沒說過話，我們連眼神都沒對上。  
可是我每一次看向你——我會覺得我的人生真的是有意義的，充滿了色彩般，抹去了眼前的灰塵，我每次第一個看見的只會是你，我看到的也只有你。  
無論怎麼樣也好，想要追上你，想要擁抱，想要親吻，我也幻想過那個美好的未來，與喜歡的人在一起，共度餘生，翻著相冊在落日餘昏下感歎過去，一邊說著"年輕真好啊"一邊靠在對方的肩膀上。  
是你的話會溫柔地對我笑，是你的話會一邊笑著說我像個假成熟的大人，我也會笑著回應你是個長不大的小孩。

但是這些都只是幻想罷了，你也得娶一個自己喜歡的女孩子，我很抱歉我偷看了你的抽屜，或許說，甚至是打開了那封信。但是我清楚的，我連自己的這份感情都無法傳達，我也早就決定不會讓你知道，我要慢慢做出改變，這樣你也可以喜歡上我。可是那個女孩也有自己追求喜歡的人的權利，她比我更努力，更加懂得如何去照顧你，或者我根本沒有資格站在這種立場說這種話。  
可是我們都是正常的大男孩了，你會有喜歡的女孩，我......我既然在這次下定決心忘記你後應該會遇到我喜歡的人吧？如果她的性格和你很像，我還會記起你嗎？  
我多想讓我們的故事變成寫不完的童話，我們餘生的最後一個“一起”，就會是我們一起寫下句號的時候。  
要是可以，至少想在我決定要忘記你之前..........不，應該是說，讓你忘記我，在那之前，我想擁抱你一次。

(小光視角)  
為什麼就是不肯看著我。  
哪怕我已經打算在你心裡成為一個比一般人還要好，還要乖的人了，哪怕我已經成為一個溫柔的人了。  
你不喜歡這種性格的人嗎？可是我也看不出來你喜歡什麼樣的人啊。  
我從你周圍的女生開始著手，跟你說話的那個學妹喜歡烹飪，她會在情人節的時候給你送巧克力，會在午飯的時候給你送餅乾。  
於是我去學了，我不知道你喜歡吃什麼，但是至少我努力去做了，如果是這樣，你會看我一眼嗎。  
........好吧，結果退縮的是我，其實本來沒有想說我會慫成這個樣子的，但看見你我就已經開始手抖了，要是被你知道我一直在觀察你，跟一個變態一樣，還擅自給你做了吃的.......我相信以你的性格也會覺得我是個怪人吧。  
但是我還是會盯著你的眼睛看，碧綠色的眼瞳，從那一天開始就刻進我的心裡，至少，我希望那雙眼睛裡，有我的身影。  
看我一眼吧，求你了。  
你是我扒開窗簾也想看一眼的月亮。

“如果哪一天我選擇忘記你，你大概也會忘記我吧，或許其實你早就忘記我了，只有我一人的獨角戲，在為你付出這麼久的忠情戲碼。”  
“那就忘記吧，從現在開始，我要回頭了。”

（上帝視角）  
“小光，你來對一下這邊的書目表吧，我那邊有事要忙。”  
“來了！”  
小光拿起走廊旁的箱子就急急忙忙跨腿跑去圖書館，也許是箱子真的太高了，連路都看不清。  
“哇，小心，等等等等要撞上啦！！！！”  
這是柏慎在暈過去之前聽到的最後一句話。  
這聲音也太熟悉了吧........

“你沒事吧？”  
是在做夢嗎，怎麼感覺剛剛的聲音和現在這句話......都是小光的聲音.......  
柏慎試探著睜開雙眼，看見小光一張大臉就要貼在他上面一樣，尖叫一聲“啊！！”就爬到床頭上了。  
阿勒?不對吧？我剛剛不是在走廊旁邊的嗎？小光？小光為什麼在這裡？？  
完了，別是我中暑了吧，這麼囧的姿態為什麼唯獨就被小光看見了......完了，他對我幻象破滅了吧....  
雖然柏慎內心os豐富，但至少作為學長的風度讓他稍微冷靜了點，把不愉快與疑問甩出腦袋，穩下心紅著臉問：“那，那什麼.....小光，我，我是怎麼來到這裡的....”  
“哎？啊，對了，我都忘記了！我要跟你說對不起來著，是我，額....是我沒看路把你撞了......”  
嚇死了，原來不是中暑。  
“對了學長，你過幾個月都畢業了吧？你怎麼知道我名字？”

咔。

手中的塑料杯被捏緊。

“.........我們開學那時候不是見過面嗎？我幫你撿過蝴蝶結來著。”  
不會吧，等等，原來自己的猜測是對的，其實小光根本就只是把他當成過客，明明只是因為一面之緣，哪裡有人會就因為這一件事就對別人念念不忘的——  
那，可真是太好了啊，他的心願達成了。  
“？抱歉，我好像真的沒印象。”  
啊啊，都被宣判死刑了啊。  
感覺自己在發抖，感覺自己在打冷顫，話都要說不出來了。  
獨角戲也在這時候落幕了吧。

“你剛剛幹什麼去了？連女朋友都放在這不管.....”  
“沒有啦，我不小心撞到一個學長了....而且那個學長不知道是不是把我認成別人了，他說他認識我。”  
“我也覺得....他好像很熟悉。”  
“你之前認識他嗎？”

“不，不認識，應該不是什麼重要的人。”

“如果就這樣 不會被發現的話  
說不定我會就這麼 一直 一直 一直喜歡著你  
这樣會感到 痛苦的吧  
回過神來 那些在意的回憶  
也差不多 厭倦了起來  
把這個刪去 把那個刪去  
這樣一來 就會很無聊了吧”  
—————拼湊的斷音


End file.
